Deception
by Ace Ryn Knight
Summary: A night of celebration leaves one young Auror shocked and alone. TonksBarty C. Jr. preGoF Written on Challenge


Deception

A Tonks/Barty Crouch Jr. Oneshot

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; I'm just playing with them, like some twisted adult form of Barbie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A glance around the crowded room had Barty Crouch Jr. grinning knowingly into his drink. The small pub, though located in wizarding London, was strongly muggle themed; with unmoving black and white pictures of muggle musicians lining the darkly painted walls and the live band in the corner singing old muggle rock songs. He made a mental note to inform his master of the location as its muggle-loving patrons were just the sort of scum his lord was eager to wipe from the world.

Throwing back the last of his drink, Barty motioned to the man behind the bar. "Something warm." He commanded, pushing a pair of galleons across the counter."And keep the change."

The grizzled man gave him a toothy grin, "Ogden's best." he replied, "Anything for the lady?"

Barty frowned. "What lady-" he began.

"I'll have the same."

If he had been prone to such things, Barty probably would've jumped in surprise, but being that he wasn't, he didn't. Instead he lowered his head, simultaneously berating himself for not noticing the woman's presence and wondering just how he hadn't noticed as she was practically in his lap.

Wordlessly the barman slid the double order across the counter.

The woman unwound her arms from around his neck and slid onto the stool to his right. She reached for her drink with a pale, graceful hand.

"Well now that you've bought me a drink, how about you give me a name?"

Barty carefully avoided the woman's eyes. "Marcus."

Unbeknownst to him the woman cocked a brow. "Marcus what?"

He grinned. "Marlowe"

"Well then Marcus Marlowe, thank you for the drink."

"My pleasure." he returned dryly. still not looking at her.

"Will you at least look at me when I'm talking to you?" the woman demanded laughingly.

Barty repressed the urge to sneer haughtily and looked over at the woman.

The world around him froze. It was _her_.

The woman on his right was grinning wickedly, regal brows arched high and her eyes ever so slightly narrowed, full lips quirked to one side. He knew that expression. It was _hers_, but it was not _her_.

"I gave you a name," he said, batting away startled emotions, "now why don't you return the favor."

The woman's grin broadened. "Tonks," she answered shortly, "just Tonks."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tonks," he said warmly, "I like your hair."

"Do you really?" she gushed, tugging at one dark green lock, "I wasn't sure about it. The green I mean, but if you think it fits..."

"It's very Slytherin."

Tonks' faerie-like features fell, "Oh," she said "I hadn't thought of it like that."

"You sound disappointed," he noted, "Not your school house?"

Tonks shook her head. "Hufflepuff." she admitted

"Immense loyalty, that's admirable."

"Exactly."

The pair fell into an awkward silence.

"So what are you celebrating tonight?" Tonks asked after a moment.

"What makes you think I'm celebrating something?" he asked, and frowned in puzzlement when she chuckled.

"It's a Wednesday, you're drinking Ogden's finest, and you're in a chipper enough mood to suggest that something good must have happened."

"New job," he said after a moment of thought, "And yourself?"

"The same." she answered.

"To new beginnings then." he said raising his glass. He smiled thinly as their glasses clinked together.

"Do you want get out of here?" she asked a short time later, biting her lip.

Barty shrugged, looking her over, why not? She was young and certainly better looking than many of the women he'd taken as bed-mates before. Nodding, he stood and finished the last of his drink.

Tonks grinned and did the same, she cast a glance over her shoulder at him as she started for the door. "My place or yours?" she asked.

"Yours."

"Do you mind side-along?" she asked as they stepped outside.

He shook his head and wrapped an arm around her. There was moment of darkness as the familiar compression of apparation closed in on him.

Then it was over and he was standing in a room that looked as though it had been designed by a four-year-old. Color was splashed everywhere and absolutely nothing matched. Daisy pattered pillows littered the long purple couch which clashed violently with the bright orange rug upon which it rested. He blinked and shook his head. The mass of clashing tones remained.

"It's different I know, but well..." she trailed off, an anxious smile on her lips.

"It's lovely." he said tracing the line of her jaw.

"Just for curiosity's sake," she whispered, circling his neck with her arms, "What house were you?"

"Slytherin."

"Never snogged a Slytherin before." she said as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

He smiled against her ear, "We're going to do much more than snog, Tonks love." he murmured.

She shivered as he caught her mouth with his own.

"Do you want to know a secret?" he asked when they broke for air, not waiting for a response he surged on, "I've never shagged a Hufflepuff before."

Tonks smiled, enjoying the heat of her partner's breath on her cheek. "Well then we've a lot of ground to cover." she said shortly.

"Indeed." he slipped a hand behind her head, fingers tightening around the short green waves. He kissed her again, sliding his tongue along hers with practiced ease.

"You taste like Ogden's best." she observed, and twisted in surprise when his hand began tracing circles on the small of her back. "Don't stop." she whimpered, when his mouth found the spot beneath her ear.

"Bedroom." he growled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, as the pair basked in the warm afterglow of shared release Barty noticed absentmindedly that the bronze object on the night stand he was staring at was an Auror's badge. Almost fearful of the answer he asked, "What exactly did you say your job was?"

Tonks stretched languidly, arms over her head. "I'm an Auror." She murmured, turning into the pillow.

An Auror, he thought. Panic settled in his chest and plunged downward in icy waves. He had to leave, quickly. "I have to go."

Tonks barely comprehended the words. Indeed, it was several moments later as her companion finished drawing on his jeans and was pulling on his shirt that the words registered.

"What? Why?" she asked, unexpectedly afraid.

"I have to go, I shouldn't have come. This was a mistake."

She lunged forward gripping his arms. "Stay."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"This is why not." he said, pulling away.

She stared in horror as he pulled up his left sleeve.

The Dark Mark. The _Dark Mark_.

A Death Eater. She had- How had she not noticed?

Her partner offered a benign smile as he disapparated.

She sank to the floor, hugging herself tightly. Her blood ran cold; she couldn't seem to catch her breath.

A _Death Eater_.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: The _her_ he was thinking of in the beginning was Bellatrix, I had the thought that maybe he would fancy her pre-Azkaban and... yeah. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feedback of any kind is welcome and appreciated, flames and flamers will be mocked ruthlessly.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
